bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iceringger Mirfalte
Iceringger Mirfalte (アイスリンガー・ミルファルテ, Aisuringā Mirufarute) is the Espada Tres ''(Three) of Kaguro's army of Arrancar. Appearance Icerringer Mirfalte is a thin and tall Arrancar. He's got pale skin and sharp features. He has spiky white hair and light purple eyes. His distinguishing feature is a indigo tattoo under his left eye. He wears a white Arrancar jacket, with several unique details: he's got a white turtleneck that resembles a choker and has silver shoulder pads. He dons a white belt and white pants, with black lines on the knee. His Hollow hole is located on his chest, like most Arrancar and his Hollow mask remain is his ring, shaped like two wings. His Espada tattoo is located on his left shoulder. Personality Iceringger is, unlike most Espada in Kaguro's army, generally calm, level-headed and calculist with every action he takes, both during battle or not. He keeps himself on the shadow of the other Espada, being the most solitary and misterious one. He prefers not to engage in combat, for he is much more pleased if he simply watches others fighting. Although rare, there are the few occasions in which he decides to fight, especially for selfish reasons, related to his strong sense of justice. Unlike most Arrancar, he doesn't have an arrogant, overconfident approach to others; instead, he keeps his thoughts to himself. He is extremely analytical, being one of the smartest Arrancar of all. He is highly perceptive during combat. He has the strange liking for cooking, unusual to the other Arrancars, especially unlikely to be though of him because of his appearance. He is the one that cooks food and prepares drinks for the meetings. He's seen, most of the time, walking around with a bag of homemade meringue sweets, which he loves, due to his craving for sugar. Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Iceringger Mirfalte has shown to have great skills with swordsmanship skills, being able to fight and overwhelm a Captain-level Shinigami in this kind of fighting. His tremendous skill makes him one of the strongest Espada using this type of fighting. He was able to defend himself from a direct attack coming from a Shikai with his bare blade. Highly Perceptive Combat: As revealed during his fight against the Captain of the 3rd Division, Yusuke Sasakibe, he is one of the most analytical and intuitive fighters among Jardines del Infierno. Even though he is a man of few words, Iceringger has demonstrated to be able to see through one's demeanor to understand what were they thinking about. He was also capable of making an estimate of his enemy's spiritual power. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Tercera ''(3rd) Espada, he manifested a significant amount of spiritual power, being able to overlay Números with the amount of pressure existant on his energy. His spiritual power is indigo. It was stated that it is a very cold reiatsu, that made chills throughout the body. '''Enhanced Hierro': Although its exact proficinecy with this technique is unknown, his Hierro ''was good enough to block both Yusuke's sword and Hadō #4 Byakurai. He seems to be very resistant to pain and injury, as he deflected several attacks with his own hand. '''Sonído Master': As displayed during his fight against Yusuke Sasakibe, Iceringger has incredible speed, sometimes even enough to land a hit on Yusuke, without him allowing his opponent to enter the defensive. Cero: Iceringger has demonstrated to have a rather stronger Cero than the average Espada. He charges an indigo Cero from his ring and then, punches it, releasing it in the shape of an energy projectile. Zanpakutō Oso Blanco '(白着帝国魂) オソブランクオ, ''Osoburanko, Spanish for "Polar Bear", Japanese for "White-Coated Imperial Soul"): A standark katana, with white handle and indigo sheath. It's kept on his left waist, held by hbis white belt. * '''Resurección: Its Resurección release command is "Stomp" (踏みつける, Fumitsukeru). Iceringger grabs the beggining of the blade, he says the command and, as he slides his hand through the blade, it turns into a blizzard. The blizzard rotates around him like a tornado, as he changes in appearance. When the snow stops, it reveals Iceringger with a completely different appearance. His hair grew up to his bottom, keeping its spiky look, his ring mask turns into claws for both hands. He's got now two indigo tattoos, each below each eye, with the edges extended to his neck (similar to Hisagi's scar). His jacket's collar turns into white fur, as well as his shoulder pads and the end of the sleeves. His pants turn into armor-like mask, with fur on the end of the legs. His sword now has no tsuba, and instead it turns into white fur. The handle is now purple. :Resurección's Special Ability: After the release of his Resurección, Iceringger is able to manipulate snow, ice and to turn water into ice. He is also able to use the atmosphere's water particles to attack. Along with ice manipulation, he gains a boost in most physical aspects. :*'Enhanced Strength': After releasing his Zanpakutō, Iceringger's hits turn faster and stronger, being capable of breaking Yusuke Sasakibe's elbow. :*'Enhanced Agility': As demonstrated, his speed increased a lot, being able of grabbing Yusuke's face with ease, having no signals so the enemy enters the defensive. :* Después de la Tormenta (嵐の後) デスプエス・デ・ラ・トルメンタ, Spanish and Japanese for "After the Storm"): This technique allows Iceringger to control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. It can change its state to a frozen state, as well as cool down the average temperature. :*'Ola Helada' (冷凍波) オラ・ヘラダ, Spanish for "Frozen Wave", Japanese for "White Engulfing Wave"): Iceringger swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. It can also follow the enemy if commanded. :* Dragón Blanco (白飛ん武士) ドラゴン・ブランクオ, Spanish for "White Dragon", Japanese for "White Flying Warrior"): As the name states, Iceringger creaates a white dragon from his sword that attacks the enemy. It can follow the enemy as long as Iceringger wants. :*'Ventisca '(氷嵐) ヴェンチスクア, Spanish for "Blizzard", Japanese for "Freezing Storm"): Considered his most feared technique; Iceringger charges a white orb of energy, that engulfs him in a protective sphere. It then concentrates the water particles from the atmosphere and freezes them. The amount of power stored inside the orb is then releases in the form of an ince storm that freezes anything by touch.